


Interrupted

by blueboijimin, MixBerkaan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, but mix wont let me delete, four years later we regret, i bitterly regret this, i want death- lily, mature - Freeform, they hate me, we both bitterly regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboijimin/pseuds/blueboijimin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixBerkaan/pseuds/MixBerkaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has just returned from a mission with Natsu and only wants a hot shower to wash away the aches and pains of the road. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Natsu doesn't seem to want to leave his girl alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed and leaned her forehead against the shower wall, allowing the warmth of the water to run over and soothe her tired muscles. Her eyes closed slowly as she rest a hand on the wall, thinking about this last job with Natsu. She hissed in pain as the water managed to hit a particularly sore spot on her back; probably where that stupid mage had managed to throw Virgo into her. Why the flame brain even thought that throwing the celestial spirit was a good idea, she had no clue. Then again, she rarely had a clue when it came to Natsu.

She shook her head quickly. Why was she thinking of Natsu in the shower? When she wasn’t doing the miscellaneous tasks for the mission, fighting him tooth and nail to get on a train, and lamenting the amount of damage expenses they had to pay, Lucy usually ended up trying to sleep, but consistently being interrupted by Natsu. Surely after a week with him, she’d be desperate to think of anything else? But then again…that boy was ripped. An understatement if there ever was one; Natsu unknowingly tended to draw Lucy’s attention in more ways than just collateral damage.

Speaking of collateral damage, was that a crash in her room?

“Yo, Luce!”

….Crap.

“Luce?”

Oh no, what to do, what to say?

“Lucyyyy, where are you?”

Shit. Shit. _Shit_. She wasn’t prepared to see his musculature while she, herself was naked. Lucy didn’t think she’d be able to control her actions. There was a sudden hammering on the door, and she squeaked, whipping around to press her back against the shower wall. She grabbed at the shower curtain, covering herself to the best of her ability before he could come barging in. In spite of herself, Lucy tried her best to prevent this from occurring.

“Natsu! I’m in the shower, DON’T YOU DARE COM--”

_Crash_

Lucy let out a sharp yelp, pulling the shower curtain around herself even further as the dragon slayer looked up from where he was on the floor.

 _Idiot_.

“You know, normally you break down a door with your foot, not your whole body.” She said sharply, her irritation evident.

“Hey, it worked, didn’t?” He said, a smirk crossing his face as he propped himself up on his elbows to enjoy the view.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, momentarily unaware of what that sly look on his face was about. That is, until she looked down a bit and blushed furiously. “GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!”

His smirk widened, “Come over here and push me out,”

Lucy pressed herself further against the wall, taken aback by his sudden change in mood. “W-what?!” Granted, she was fighting the small smile twitching at the corners of her lips, but what struck her as odd was the forwardness he was displaying. Natsu, being a bit (alright extremely) romantically-awkward, tended to let her take the lead in their private lives.

Lucy’s train of thought was broken as she noticed Natsu begin to stand up, pulling the sleeves of his vest off his shoulders. She watched in shock as he let it fall to the bathroom floor, taking a step towards her. Oh geez, were her neighbors nailing in a painting, or was that her heart thudding. muscles, muscles everywhere. She ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, trying to think of a reason why she should be protesting. He took another step towards her and she tightened her hold on the curtain in her hands. She barely noticed that the water was still running or the fact that Natsu’s hand was creeping along the top of his waistband. What she did notice was the distance between their faces getting smaller by the second, and the smirk growing even more on his face.

Lucy sighed in resignation, rolling her eyes and opening the curtain to let him in. “ _I’m not going to get past his stubborn streak in any case,_ ” she rationalized, refusing to acknowledge defeat by admitting she actually wanted him there. She turned back to the shower head, closing her eyes when she heard his feet make contact with the showers floor.  

Arms slowly wrapped around her waist, and his breath brushed her shoulder, his hair tickling her ear before the water saturated it and made it lie flat against his scalp.She shuddered as lips came into contact with the skin of her neck and bit down the gasp that threatened to make itself known. She moved her head to the side, resting against his shoulder as she felt his arms guide themselves lower, hands beginning to explore her body.

“Lucee,” he whined against her skin, “why were you mad at me this past week?”

Lucy frowned in confusion. Mad? She hadn’t been mad. Irritated (as she usually was) when _that_ time hit, but ma-- Oh.

“Natsu, there are going to be times we can’t sleep together, get used to it,” she said, a blush covering her face as she refused to look him in the eye.

“But I don’t like sleeping without you, Luce.”

Her blush intensified, but her nose wrinkled a little in frustration as she remembered how euphemisms tended to go right over his head, “Well, I meant more in a sexual sense, but we can still just sleep together during those times. You were just wanting to do more last week.”

“I can’t help it, Lucy. You’re just so..” He murmured softly into her skin, moving his lips up her neck and to her ear. His breath made her shiver and she struggled to keep her voice from coming out as shaky as she felt.

“So… what?”

He growled a little and gently bit her shoulder, “Don’t know enough words to say it,” he mumbled around her skin.

Lucy shivered again, all coherent thought nearly escaping her hold. Biting her lip, she gained control of herself and whirled around, staring him in the eye. “Well, last week doesn’t matter anymore,” she said, a grin crossing her face before she leaned up to kiss him. She felt him grin against her lips as he drove her back against the wall. It quickly disappeared as he let out a groan, kissing her hungrily. Lucy giggled and kissed him back for several moments before pushing him back, ignoring the little growl of protest he unleashed.

“Okay, Natsu, time for you to learn about a little thing called foreplay.” she said, a smirk growing on her face.

A look of confusion flickered cross his face, but he quickly caught on as she kissed her way along his shoulder and down his chest, letting her tongue run along the clearly defined lines of his toned stomach.

“Luce?” he asked a little hesitantly, trying to make sure his idea of what she was doing was actually what she was doing and, if so, if she was really okay with it.

“Shut up,” she said as she dipped her tongue into his navel.

“O-okay,” he responded, the light touches and caresses tickling him and making his stomach jerk inward of its own volition.

In spite of himself, he let out a surprisingly high-pitched squeak as one hand reached around and smoothed over his rear. The sound was so unexpected, that Lucy and to pull back and duck her head, trying desperately to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill from her throat.

Natsu blushed, but started to laugh a little, too, before gasping as Lucy unexpectedly leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his tip.

“ _Shit_ ,” he thought, twitching as the disparity of temperature between the shower and Lucy’s tongue caught up to him.

Lucy, for her part, glanced upward and found her gaze captured and held by the intense stare he was giving her. The desperation for more nearly glowed within his eyes, and Lucy enjoyed the feeling of having this much power over him.

Refusing to break eye contact took more confidence than she was positive she had, but she leaned forward again and slowly wrapped her lips around his head, one hand moving up to grasp the rest of him. This being the first time she had done this, and the sum of her experience in this situation adding up to the amount of books she had read secretly in the darkest part of the night, Lucy discovered very quickly that just jumping head first (pun absolutely intended) wouldn’t get her anywhere productive. Bit by bit she began to move her head up and down. When Natsu hissed and requested she try to hold back on the teeth, she blushingly obliged. However, her embarrassment soon died as one of his hands tentatively came up to cup the back of her head. A glance to the side revealed the death grip he had on the shower handle, and, in a corner of her mind, she was grateful he managed not to hold her hair that tightly.

The entire process was somewhat uncomfortable, but watching him fight furiously with himself to not take control acted as a rather large rush. Occasionally, when she pressed her tongue a certain way, or rubbed her thumb over what she assumed was a sensitive nerve, she could feel the odd sensation of him twitching while in her mouth. Lucy was also surprised at how often she had to stop in order to relax the ache that was growing in her jaw. None of her books had mentioned how difficult this entire process could be!

Back and forth, back and forth, Lucy eventually fell into a rhythm that Natsu seemed to enjoy, based on the periodic tensing of the hand nestled in her hair. Every now and again, he would let out a low noise from the back of his throat, and his head would fall back. Say what you will about Lucy’s efforts in this endeavor, she quickly came to the conclusion that that particular view made it all worth it.

Natsu’s hands twitched as his muscles began to tense. If she continued for much longer, he wouldn’t be able to control his actions wi--

“Lucy! What happened to your bathroom doo-- N-n-natsu?”

Erza’s voice rang out loud and clear as she made her way into Lucy’s home, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom, horror spreading across her features. Lucy and Natsu froze, identical expressions of horror reflecting back at the redhead.

_ Shit.  _


	2. Chapter 2

“I-I.. U-Uh!?! Bye!” Erza, a look of absolute horror displayed on her face, whirled around in the broken doorframe of Lucy’s bathroom. She quickly made her way to the window, determined to get out of the situation. From behind her she could hear Natsu’s laughter ringing from the bathroom and Lucy’s shrieks of embarrassment. This had easily become one of the worst days of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed and Erza still couldn’t shake the image of Lucy, a-and Natsu, and just THAT. Shuddering, she stumbled into the guild hall and made her way to the request board. How she was going to go on a job without half of her team, she wasn’t sure. Erza couldn’t imagine ever looking at the two of them the same way ever ag-

“Yo! Erza! Natsu’s voice rang out loud and clear from across the hall. Her eyes snapped in his direction only to see both him and Lucy sitting with Gray. Her mind immediately flashed back to a few days ago and without even thinking, she bolted out of the guild hall.

Jellal, who was about to walk inside, suddenly found himself pushed back as the doors swung open into his face. Jumping out of the way just in time to avoid getting a broken nose, he was surprised to see Erza rushing out of the guild, her face redder than her hair. He looked after her in confusion as she ran away, before glancing into the guild, a silent question on his face.

Most everyone seemed to be as perplexed as he felt, though Natsu seemed to be trying to stifle gales of laughter and Lucy was blushing almost as much as Erza. What was that about? He made his way into the guild, weaving through the tables as everyone shortly resumed their alcoholic activities. He stopped in front of Natsu’s table where the dragon slayer had his face in his hands trying to cover up the grin that was spread across his features. Jellal raised an eyebrow at Lucy who coughed and looked away.

“Nope, not saying anything.” She said adamantly as he raised an eyebrow in question. Jellal sighed and once again looked in the direction Erza had run. She had been acting oddly for the past few days, and he supposed it was time to figure out what was going on.

Rolling his eyes a little, he made his excuses and left the guild, hurrying in the direction of Fairy Hills, where he suspected Erza had retreated to. He could only pray, now, that he could successfully sneak in and that she wouldn’t murder him for doing so.

 

* * *

 

 

Erza paced the length of her room, her hands covering her face as she tried to wipe the memory from her conscious mind. Shuddering and shaking her head repeatedly, she came to a halt in the middle of the room and sat down. Resting her elbows on her knees, she winced as the memory once again flashed before her eyes.

“Erza?” a voice called from the window, a masculine voice.

Shrieking, Erza jumped to her feet and whirled, only relaxing marginally once she realized it was Jellal.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed as she walked over to pull him inside the room. Grabbing the drapes, she panickedly pulled them closed before turning to face him. “Don’t you know how much trouble you will be in if you’re found here?”

Jellal just shrugged, “You’ve been acting strange lately and I was worried. Did something happen with Natsu and Lucy?”

Erza froze. Hit the nail right on the head.

“I-I… Uh. W-What could’ve happened? Nope! Nothing happened! Nothing at all.” Erza spun around to hide the growing blush on her face. Jellal raised his eyebrows and reached out to touch her shoulder. “Erza..”

She whirled, nervous laughter dancing from her throat, “Of course nothing happened, what are you looking at me like that for?” she rambled on as she began to pace, “It’s not like I saw anything, I mean, I knew they were together and all, and it’s not like I saw Lucy in the middle of giving Natsu a blowjob. I mean, he’s like my baby brother, there’s no way I could have seen _that_!”

Jellal, a shocked look on his face, finally found it within himself to interrupt her, “Wait, _what_?”

Erza froze for a second time, and nervously turned to face him. “I didn’t mean to say that,”

Jellal fought to restrain himself from laughing as he wasn’t necessarily surprised that Lucy and Natsu would be into that sort of thing by now. Placing a hand over his mouth to cover the growing smile, he stared back at Erza whose blush was growing even fiercer by the minute.

“Well. Um. That’s certainly… Interesting.”

“Interesting?!!? You think it’s ‘interesting’ that I walked in on Natsu, my baby brother, in the middle of a blowjob with his girlfriend?!? They, who are both on my team?! How am I supposed to rid myself of that image, Jellal?! How is that even remotely close to ‘interesting’?!”

“Well Erza, they are both two young adults in a relationship with one another… And when they both love each other very much... ”

“That isn’t the point, Jellal!”

Chuckling a little he held up his hands in surrender, “I know, I know. The fact is you suddenly saw your surrogate brother and one of your closest friends in a rather intimate situation and, while you might have known mentally that, by this point, they were probably doing that sort of thing, it’s quite another to see it for yourself.”

Erza blushed some more, her mouth trying to open in protest before she sighed. “Yeah, that’s what it is,”

Taking that to mean it was finally safe, Jellal walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, happy to be able to comfort her when, so often, the situation was reversed. They both were quiet for a long time, until they heard steps in the hallway and a knock on the door.

“Miss Scarlet? You in there?” a voice rang out.

Erza looked up at Jellal with wide eyes, “My landlady!,”

She quickly ducked out of his arms and pulled him to her bed. Any other time, Jellal probably would’ve been very enthusiastic in the direction she was dragging him, and a grin spread across his face at his own thoughts. The grin quickly vanished when he found himself being shoved under her bed. She met his eyes and pressed a finger to her lips, before dropping the bed skirt to cover his rather shocked face and ran to answer the door, opening it only slightly.

“Yes?” Erza said as she peeked her head through the door.

“I thought I heard a boy’s voice, and I thought you might help me figure out where it might be coming from.”

“Oh! Oh? Um, I didn’t hear anything, are you just imagining things?” Erza asked as she tried to keep her composure.

“Hmm, I didn’t think I was, but if you don’t think there is a boy here, I guess you must be right. Sorry to bother you.” the woman said before she continued off down the hall.

Erza closed the door and leaned against it, heaving a sigh of relief. “We need to get you out of here,” she said.

Jellal, who had crawled out and was now laying on the ground looking up at her grinned. “I know a good place to go.” He made his way to his feet and brushed himself off before taking her hand.

“Where..?” Erza looked down at their clasped hands, while Jellal just shook his head and pulled her to the window.

“I’ll go out this way, but you just meet me out front okay?” Before she could respond, he leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly before pulling back the drapes and opening the window. He jumped out and landed on his feet with a soft thud.

Erza felt the heat rise in her cheeks before she turned to make her way to the door. She stopped short before looking down at her armor and decided to change. Stripping off the hard metal, she changed into her usual white button down and blue skirt. Slipping into her boots, she quickly hurried out the door and out to the front of the building. Jellal looked up from the stone he was sitting on, smiling as he took in her new appearance.

“Ready?”

At her mute nod, he grabbed her hand and began tugging her down the lane, enjoying the excitement that only bubbled up when he was near her. “I found this place a while back and I’ve been meaning to show it to you.”

Through the streets, past the shops, and finally out into the woods he took her. Trees passed on either side of them, and the hustle and bustle of Magnolia slowly faded behind them. Sunlight danced through the leaves and dust shimmered and swirled in the air, making the forest look, for all the world, like something straight out of an artist’s mind. Trust Jellal to know that she wouldn’t be able to handle being in public right now.

Suddenly, the trees opened up and, nestled in their shade was a small, blue pond. Really no bigger than her own apartment and probably no deeper than a couple of her heights. It was perfect. Small pebbles made up a tiny beach, and the roots of trees dangled in the water from the cuts into the soil the lake had managed to erode. Pinecones dotted the beach, charming in their placement, but ready to be stepped on by the unwary swimmer. All in all, it presented one of the most peaceful scenes she had ever encountered.

“Jellal.. Its… So beautiful…” She pulled her hand out of his grasp as she stepped forward, taking in the sight before her as she analyzed every breathtaking aspect. Jellal watched her in silence, a soft smile on his lips as he felt the tender tugging in his chest beginning to grow. She turned around, happiness showing on her face and was met with the soft look in Jellal’s eyes. Not breaking his stare, she made her way back to him and circled her arms around his neck.

“I’m glad you like it, Erza.”

She nodded and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “I love it.” Slowly, Softly, Smoothly. The kiss whispered over their lips, reaffirming the love that bound them, forgiving past transgressions, and forging future bonds. It had taken them so long to finally reach each other, but both had been willing to wait for the right moment. Erza had known that, before Jellal could contribute to any relationship they might have, he would need to come to terms with himself first. To be honest, it was for this reason, and this reason alone that she hadn’t gone after him the last time they had both lain on the beach.

She pulled away ever so slightly from his lips, whispering “Jellal..” before he pressed closed the small space she made once again. His kiss was gentle and filled with both need and soft reassurance.

“Jellal,” she whispered once more as they both sank to the ground. Jellal lay back, allowing her to rest comfortably on his chest and protecting her from the pine needles that lay strewn across the forest floor.

He sighed happily as he ran his hands gently over her back, loving the flow of her muscles beneath her shirt.

Erza leaned back, her face read as she nervously bit her lips, “Jellal, I think I want to do it. Are you sure no one else comes here?”

Jellal smiled softly up at her and leaned forward to kiss her nose. “Quite sure. I found this place a few years ago and have never seen anyone else here in all that time.”

She relaxed and slowly a matching smile grew on her face. “Good,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Her hands brushed under his coat and he unwrapped her arms in order to pull it off.

Laughing a little, he sat her back and turned around to lay his coat out in lieu of a blanket.

Giggling, Erza tackled him just as he turned back around, completely missing the coat and landing in a bit of mud.

He couldn’t stop the faintly exasperated look that crossed his features, but at her broad grin his amusement returned faster than ever. They always managed to be like this when they were alone, as though they were reliving the childhoods that were stolen from them. This was the side of Erza he loved more than any other, the one that she refused to show even her closest friends. Occasionally, they might see glimpses of it, but he was the one privileged enough to spy it without hindrance. Returning her laugh, he rolled them over and onto the jacket, ignoring the spots of mud that came with them.

“You can be so cute sometimes,” He whispered against her throat, smiling as her groan vibrated against his lips.

“You can be so frustrating sometimes,” she countered, “Like with that damn t-shirt that literally hides nothing. It’s so annoying!” She pointed out, grinning despite the blush that covered her face. She was getting so much better at this whole flirting thing, well, as long as she wasn’t around other people, that is.

“Well than,” he said, cocking an eyebrow like a smooth motherfucker, “care to take care of that annoyance?”

Erza glowered at him, “You have way too much snark than what is good for you,” she said, but happily complied with peeling his shirt from his abs. She must have a thing for well-defined musculature or something because every time she saw him shirtless she felt her heart began to palpitate. Grinning, Erza draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him again. Fast, Frantic, this kiss conveyed the heat that was quickly being generated between them.

Jellal made short work of Erza’s blouse and skirt, and pressed a gentle kiss to her collarbone as he brushed one hand over her chest.

Erza licked her lips and pressed a kiss to his chest, her hands running across his back and waist, tracing each dip and rise.

Leaning back, Jellal began to trace kisses across her breasts, enjoying the small exclamations of surprise she gave each time he did things like this. One hand snaked downwards, tickling her stomach before tracing under the band of her underwear.

Erza felt her breath hitch as his hand brushed so close to the source of the warmth that suffused her. Glaring at him as he continued to tease her, Erza abruptly stood up and disposed of the irritating pieces that covered her most intimate parts. She blushed as she tried to ignore the look of rapt wonder that crossed his features and went to quickly sit back down, but his hands on her hips stopped her in her tracks.

“Wha-”

“Wait,” he breathed as he pressed a kiss to her stomach, “I just want to see you for a second...or two...or ten.”

Erza felt her blush quickly intensify and spread across her chest. Damn the fair skin that went hand-in-hand with her hair color. It only made things difficult.

Jellal, for his part, loved the redness that spread across her form. For the usually impassive and distant warrior that she was, he loved having the evidence that he could affect her like this.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Jellal pressed another kiss to her stomach, and another. His lips drifted softly over her skin, caressing her with the wonder he always felt when she showed him the slightest bit of attention, ever conscious of the fact that he shouldn’t deserve to have this happiness but grateful for it nonetheless.

Erza groaned a little and tentatively threaded her fingers through his hair. Blue surrounded white and, for all the world, reminded her of that frustrating little beach where they had come so close to sharing their first kiss. Oh how far they had come now.

Drawn with an almost magnetic pull, Jellal leaned forward and brushed his lips over her core. He couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at his lips at the gasp and tightening in his hair that accompanied the action.

The taste of her was like ambrosia to his taste buds, and he eagerly allowed her to pull him closer so that he could relish her more fully.

Erza cried out as she felt herself near her peak, her head tossed back in abandon. A light breeze played off the lake and rustled itself through the strands of her hair. Goosebumps rippled across her flesh in stark contrast of the heat generating from her core. Almost, almost, almost there, and then the unthinkable happened.

A roar of laughter erupted from one of the nearby bushes.

“BE QUIET.”

Lucy’s panicked yelp gave them away and Natsu came tumbling out of the bush holding his sides and his face red from laughter. Lucy quickly followed suit, landing on the forest floor with a _thud_.

Erza scrambled backwards quickly, all previous thoughts of pleasure replaced with sheer embarrassment.

“Oh god, Erza I am so sorry! I had no idea…!”

“OH GOD THIS IS RICH. THE IRONY.”

Jellal quickly wrapped Erza in his coat and hid her behind himself.

“N-Natsu! L-Lucy! Go! Leave!” Erza’s yelps sounded from behind Jellal as Lucy tried her very hardest to get the dragon slayer to his feet. Her attempts quickly failed as Natsu grabbed her arm the wrong way and Lucy fell on top of him, her face red with embarrassment over what she had witnessed. Her apologies couldn’t be heard over Natsu’s continued laughter and after the blonde finally managed to get to her feet, she managed to haul Natsu up to his.

“Erza, I really am so-”

“Just go, Lucy!” Jellal snapped in his embarrassment, his eyes travelling anywhere but Lucy’s shocked stare. His face was darker than his lover’s hair, and he could hardly believe that of all the people to find them it had to be Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy quickly nodded as she turned away, pulling the still giggling Natsu away from the scene. After they had managed to get a good distance away, Natsu turned to Lucy, a grin still plastered on his face. “What’re the odds, Luce?”

Back at the lake, Jellal and Erza shared mutual looks of horror. After what seemed an interminable time, Jellal finally cracked a weak smile.

“Well, I guess that makes us even, doesn’t it?”

_ Well… Shit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, written by popular request and submitted for Day 3 of the 2014 JERZA Love Fest on Tumblr. Prompt? Caught in the Act, so it all just sort of fit right together.
> 
> Once again, cowritten with Lily, who goes by the name of blueboijimin on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Day 3 of the 2014 NALU Love Fest on Tumblr. Prompt: Foreplay.
> 
> Cowritten with the Lovely Lily (http://allthecinnamonrolls.tumblr.com). Writing this with her was literally one of the best experiences of my life. My tumblr: http://natsusleftwenis.tumblr.com


End file.
